


「楼栓」祷告

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 牛郎楼x少爷栓*没什么营养的Sex手机文学亲吻着倾听着只要轻轻触碰就会发出能量的身体血液 唾液 体液 是各种形态的颜料暗潮涌动 灼热鸣响是你让我在绝望的黑夜里 看见彩虹
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 楼栓
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“SUKAI”  
“金城碧海！”  
木全翔也气势汹汹地喊着金城碧海的名字。直到他停下来转身看他，两个人近距离地对视。  
金城碧海想，不知为什么对方微微仰起头看自己的模样，倒有一点莫名的居高临下。  
“教我。”  
少年因为紧张而颤动的喉头，漂亮的下颌线和领口处露出的锁骨，都充满着禁欲般的情色美。  
金城碧海弯起唇角，木全翔也一把搂住他的腰，做出一个下定决心的拥抱。  
“要我教你什么？”  
“做爱。”

木全翔也的味道是甜的。  
从舌尖缠绕到舌根，在紧固着的疯狂中 他用力剥开那层塑料糖纸一般外壳 袒露出纯白无暇的自己。  
含住，舔舐，直至撕咬。  
从开始到最后 他都不懂得怎么接吻。  
这只笨拙又极具侵略性的小野兽，总要有人教会他什么是温柔。

“いいわよ。”  
金城碧海亲吻他的耳垂，这是他意识清醒前听到的最后的声音。

在解开木全翔也上衣的第四颗扣子过后，金城碧海伸手触摸了他的胸口，隔着衣服轻轻搓揉着愈发敏感的乳首。  
然后他才舍得用自己的双唇和齿尖，教会他什么才是吻。

原以为是冰冷的，实际上却灼热的亲吻。  
那亲吻和他被爱抚过后的肌肤一样滚烫。

少年的第一声喟叹，使他的灵魂和肉体一同变得僵硬起来，他发出甜腻的声音，甜腻的呼吸，融化成甜腻的汁液，灌溉在他的身体。  
他以为他永远不会向别人张开双腿。  
至少是以这种形式。  
所有画面在脑海中反复旋转。  
快感和疼痛一起，进入他的身体，撞开他的心脏。  
全身心的依恋，全身心的狂放。

夺眶而出的眼泪润湿了木全翔也的脸颊。拥抱时，那些细小的水珠一点点滴落在金城碧海的颈窝。  
“还要继续做吗？”  
金城碧海停下动作，伸手擦拭着木全翔也眼角的泪痕。  
怀里的人儿紧蹙着眉尖，迟钝地点点头。  
“别停下，SUKAI.”  
给我。  
把你的一切都给我。  
完完全全，毫无保留的给我。

金城碧海握住木全翔也的右手，听他无数次呼唤自己的名字。

那是在这一天所看到的世界终点。  
他将他的DNA注射进他的身体，透明色的颜料慢慢渗进血肉和骨骼。  
高潮过后，便迎来了这场戏剧的尾声。

少年深深吸气，颤抖地问道。  
“现在你觉得快乐吗？”

一切都那么美。  
但这不算是爱。


	2. Chapter 2

他赤裸着上半身，连内心都是湿透了的粘稠感。  
他的睫毛和皮肤表面覆满了看不见的水气。  
他大概也想过流泪。  
到底是冲动的羞耻还是释放的爽快却无人可知。

木全翔也问金城碧海：“你和别人也会这么做吗？”

金城没说话，披上了他惯穿的那件外套，起身推开门。  
像风一样消失掉了。  
木全翔也吸了吸鼻子，拉起被檐整个人钻了进去。  
被困在失火的密室里的窒息感渐渐消退。  
他才发觉那种由外而内的失落正不断蔓延。  
肯定做过吧？  
那么熟练，根本不知道和谁在哪里做过几次。  
金城碧海曾和别人拥抱过，用他温暖的掌心触摸别人的下体，或许还有许多更淫靡的姿态和更放荡的表情。  
这些思绪就是失落的来源。

如果非要用一种味道来形容的话，木全觉得自己是苦的。

混乱中木全翻身下床，很努力但还是把扣子系错了位。  
他决定追上金城，搞明白金城在他身体里留下的那些东西所象征的意义。

在昏暗的走廊里，木全拉动着他无论怎么整理依旧凌乱不已的衣襟，塞进裤腰的衬衣有一半露在外面，隐隐约约看得到濡湿的水渍。  
“我够格了吗？”木全问。  
金城垂着眼，木全脸上浮现出潮红的余韵，他的口腔里还残留着甜味。

——已经够了。

做的时候有多冲动，这种话怎么可能坦率地说出口。

“要学习的地方还很多。”金城最终只抛出一句冷淡的应答。  
“到底有哪里不行？”  
“不行的话…”  
“那你就教我，一点点教我。”木全喘着气道。“一次不行就多教几次，直到我学会为止。”

金城还记得他和木全的初次见面。

少年风风火火地闯进ENOPAL的大门，据说是有名的“木全制药”的小少爷，骑着一台绿色的川崎忍者，让整条街都发出感叹。  
他说，我想在这里工作，想知道NO.1是谁。  
金城转过身来看着他，那时正好有客人做了最豪华的香槟塔。  
木全径直走过来，一把捏住金城的脸颊两侧，一阵端详后，好像间接接吻似的伸手用指尖摩擦彼此的嘴唇。

金—城—碧—海。  
虽然长着一张扑克脸，其实内心和云一样柔软吧？因为名字叫‘SKY’啊。

“在这以前我以为ホスト是一个劣质的职业。”木全道。“但你一点也不劣质，你用了我最喜欢的润唇膏。”  
“你说你想做ホスト。”金城扶着自己和服的振袖，戏谑地问道。“你真的懂什么是ホスト吗？”  
“当然，不就是喝酒聊天而已……”回答的颇有些自信满满。  
金城凑到木全耳边，压低了声音，故意让木全感受到他的呼吸。  
“不对。”  
“但是没关系，床上功夫这种事，我可以教你。”  
木全看向他，毫不畏惧的说道：“教给我吧，我想取代你成为ENOPAL的NO.1。”

約束して。

十指紧扣，或者一次又一次的进入。  
原始的欲望只有性，没有爱。  
这样的字句重复多了，它就不算是谎言。

“就算教再多次，你也学不会的。”  
金城回视着木全的双眼。

遗憾的是，我们当中有人先动摇了。  
总是说违心的话，一定会受到神的惩罚。


	3. Chapter 3

在夏季开始的某一天，木全翔也又一次离家出走，载着他的旅行背包风驰电掣地穿过几条街，想象着还能有什么更离谱的事。  
这是春末夏初的时候，只有小孩没有大人的405号公寓门口冷得有点奇异。  
好友以“总是这么任性是不会长大的”这种假正经的理由将他拒之门外，手里捏着被停掉的信用卡，就是这一刻，木全想到了ENOPAL.

“长大有什么用？还不是一样要和老头吵架，直到我们中间有一个人死掉为止。”  
“翔也，你这家伙还真是糟糕啊。”  
“是吗？”木全偏过头去。“那也是帅气的糟糕。”

在这个不存在爱的世界，只要不相信爱，就能自由自在地活着。一直以来遵循“自由至上”信念的木全，在做ホスト这件他认为最叛逆的事的时候产生了动摇。

那一天金城碧海的嘴唇是葡萄香味的，他的脸上铺满了细小的毛茸茸的金光。  
木全翔也不知道这算不算爱。

虽然狠狠否认过自己成为ホスト的资质，一周后，金城还是带他去给重要的客人陪桌。  
木全穿着稍大一号的和服，坐在桌子的最边缘，非常努力的向大家展示自己的名牌。  
“我是SYOYA，请千万记得要指名我喔。”微微欠身做了个恭敬的双手合十，引得女客们发出赞叹的声音。  
“好可爱！”  
“这个我也可以喝吗？”木全指着玻璃杯道。  
“可以是可以…啊…但是，我只能为SKY…”  
“没关系。”  
“本来我也没有想分他的营业额啦…”  
“那就最好了，这样的话SYOYA也可以帮SKY分担压力。”  
说是“分担压力”，结果却变成木全一个人赌气似地喝酒，还好他很懂得怎么炒热气氛，最后才没有变得无法收场。

金城将常客送出门，在入夜的歌舞伎町街道上彼此寒暄，提醒她们小心安全。女人将钞票插进金城腰上的袋带，待她一转身，金城就掏出钞票，悄悄塞进旁边的垃圾桶。  
三万円的便宜很快会被人捡走，这种预定式的“枕营业”邀约，总让他感到屈辱。

这天晚上木全喝到了最后，金城回到店里，看他有些飘飘然，即使一分钱也拿不到还是很起劲的模样令人哭笑不得。  
金城按住木全的杯沿，木全抬眼看他，笑着对他说“欢迎回来”。  
——喝下多少酒，就有多少嫉妒。  
“一般会怎么处理和客人的关系呢，朋友营业？恋爱营业？枕营业的话，要每次都接受吗？”木全问道。  
“跟我来。”  
金城将木全从座位上拽起来，迷蒙中木全感到手腕被捏得生疼。  
在走向“教学房间”的路上，木全一直在想金城为什么会生气，他已经懒得整理他松垮垮的衣服，“挑衅成功”让他产生了莫名的兴奋。  
“你这家伙还真是糟糕啊。”

一片黑暗中，金城吻住了木全。  
从墙壁到床边，指尖才刚刚伸进里衬，少年的胸前早已变得硬挺。

听说，人在高潮的时候会蜷起脚趾。  
器官与器官之间的贴合也会达到最亲密的程度，像拼图的前一块与后一块，嗑嗒一声，准确地嵌入。  
像被潮湿的洞穴裹住的食指，紧扣着背脊，仿佛泡过水一般软而脆的指甲盖。  
如果往洞穴深处传出信号，就会得到意料之外的回声。  
凭空涌现的潮汐敲响门扉。  
原来那是令人发痒的心跳。  
于是打开这扇门，在惨白的黑夜中吞下一整片银河。  
蜷缩起来。  
为了被完完全全的拥抱。

他好像从来没有这么粗暴过，愤怒的火焰攀上眉梢，溶解成为虚脱的汗。  
“干我，嗯…”木全的前额轻轻抵着金城的下颌，声音有点迷糊的腻。

——就那样直说了。

金城揽住木全的腰，少年裸露着下体骑坐在自己身上，紧张到绷直的状态。  
金城皱起眉，因为温度实在热得有点夸张，让他不得不马上拉开两人之间的距离，用手掌再次试探木全的额头，却没有发烧的迹象。  
藏蓝色的和服敞开着，随意地搭在身上，似乎下一秒就要从肩膀滑落。木全微睁着眼，睫毛轻轻颤动。  
他真的醉了。金城想。  
“别假装听不到。”木全扯过金城的衣领，使两人重新变得紧密。“我说，要你干我，现在就插进来。”  
“这么想要的话，就做到你求饶。”金城用指背抚摸着木全的脸。  
火焰又燃烧起来了，几乎快要将他灼伤。  
木全想，今天的金城真的很粗暴。  
从他推倒自己强硬地按在榻榻米上的动作，到不留情面地褪去衣物的动作，都能清晰地看到他的愤怒。

身下的人发出了舒服的呻吟。  
金城一只手抬起木全的后颈，另一只手套弄起木全的下体，不消片刻，就能听到他所想听到的一切声音。  
被汲取，被需要，被刺激的头皮发麻。  
“嗯…嗯啊…好爽…”木全轻哼着，勾住金城的脖子。

美丽的少年，也许和别人做也会这样湿漉漉地求爱，小腹上都沾满白浊，还要对方再一次插进来，用力，再用力，就算坏掉也没关系。

——神不会惩罚说真话的人。

SUKAI. SUKAI. SUKAI.   
木全蜷起了脚趾，本能地喊着金城的名字。

星月流淌，潮汐漫延。  
整个宇宙都为之震动。


	4. Chapter 4

“哈…哈啊…好深…”  
“干到最里面了…”  
“嗯…嗯…SUKAI…给我。”  
揉搓，舔舐，吮吸。  
那两点挺立变得红肿，木全回过神来，想起他们已经更换过许多次体位。  
被抱起翻身，混乱的液体顺着大腿内侧流下来，像一台组件松动，正在漏油的机器，但他还没有觉得应该停下。  
金城将自己的手和木全交叠在一起，告诉他要学会自己抚摸那些敏感的地方。  
木全紧咬着上齿，后入的快感越来越强烈，令身体的律动成为自然。  
“SYOYA，答应我，最好别让其他人看到你这副表情。”  
“嗯…嗯啊…为什么…”  
金城没有回答，只是命令式地加快了抽插的速度。  
“我明白了，SUKAI！”木全挤出眼泪。“好痛，不要，我不要了…”  
——其实不用说也知道。  
——这样的表情，只能，也只想被你看到。

身体与身体的合拍度是百分之百。  
射出来的时候金城情不自禁地说着“我爱你”，让木全感觉好像自己又硬了一次。  
他捧着扩张过的容器，将沉甸甸的“爱意”全数接受。  
金城如释重负地呼出一口气，溺爱地揉了揉木全的头发，让他枕在自己的手臂上。  
木全用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭金城的脸。  
最后终于又变得柔软了。

“会被人发现吗？”木全问。  
“不会的。”金城抱住他，像是安抚一般道。“但下次还是到我那里去吧。”  
“嗯…”木全朝金城又靠近了些，激烈过后的疲倦让他神情恹恹。  
“对了。”金城突然开口。“刚才说爱你，只是为了情趣。”  
怀里的人明显地一僵。  
四周散发出本来满当当却突然崩陷成灰尘的空落落的气味。  
一定有人受伤了，否则为什么和血液一样又腥又涩。  
木全挣脱金城的怀抱坐起来，抓过里衣披在身上，所谓旷日持久的沉默，其实只维持了半分钟而已。  
“放心。”他说。“只是要你教我做爱，并不是要你爱我。”

金城听到木全光脚踩在地板上黏糊糊的声音，摇摇晃晃地走进隔间浴室，灯光骤然亮起又迅速熄灭。  
木全机械地扭动着阀门，冷水从莲蓬头里冲出来，钝重地倾泄而下。完全湿透以后，他才想起他忘记脱掉那件里衣。  
像站在雨里，只是没有想象中那么浪漫。  
也没有生命中的太阳那么神圣，最多最多只是缝隙中的一道微弱的光，撕掉叛逆的外表，剖出淫乱的本性，让人恍惚，误以为性等于爱。

木全待在里面有点太久了。  
整整四十分钟没有中断过，淅沥的水声让金城感到焦虑。  
“为了让你更兴奋，心甘情愿的接受我，所以才说爱你。”  
明明一切都是本能的反应，却总是习惯性地说些伤人的话。

金城推门进去，冷水阀一刻不停的运作，链条似地水柱敲打着，让木全睁不开眼。

湿透了的木全翔也美得夺目。  
金城想，或许神秘洞穴的深处仍保持着最初的滚烫。  
被占有过的痕迹还在。  
这场公平的雨也同样淋湿了他的心。

金城走上前关掉阀门。  
终于睁开眼的木全伸手抹了抹脸，向后退了两步。  
“我只是想清洗一下。”  
“我帮你。”  
“不用了，我自己可以…唔…”  
金城用舌尖撬开木全禁闭的牙关，他的唾液浸润着他的齿龈，完全交合在一起。  
说什么失望，什么爱的前提，都是无用的抵抗。

“我们好像还没有好好接过吻。”

——再来一次吗？  
吻到缺氧，吻到难以呼吸。  
麻木，不甘，憎恨。谁也无法阻止情色的苗生根发芽。

木全回吻着金城。  
他想。  
这样就好，即使没有爱也可以。


	5. Chapter 5

他把全部能量都给了那个吻。  
在快要理解情感的真正意义时，一切戛然而止，才让这简单的拥抱显得尤其悲伤。  
“到此为止吧，我不想学了。”  
木全逃出了“教学房间”，在决堤般的情绪中，金城不知道应该怎么留住他。

穿着湿透了的衣服走在街道上，从头顶湿到下摆，还得忍受躲在落里的男人挑逗的口哨声。  
木全朝男人狠狠瞪眼，脚边滚过来空掉的易拉罐，是他最讨厌的某品牌的劣质冲调咖啡。  
夜风有些冷。  
木全拨弄了一下贴在额头上的刘海，嗑嗒嗑嗒地加快了脚步。  
对了，他甚至忘记换掉木屐。

木全的复仇计划进行的实在不太顺利。  
那间只在这段时间住过几次的的秘密公寓租金月底到期，后面的部分以现在的经济状况根本负担不了。  
——太差劲了。  
——差劲到想拨通老头的电话说声对不起。  
没人愿意承认争执的源头是一支润唇膏。  
人人都自以为是，仿佛互相伤害是唯一的生存法则。  
至于帮忙开发身体的金城，在现下这个狼狈的境地，更像撒在是伤口上的盐。

都是润唇膏的错。  
木全想。

ENOALP的下一个新主题定在水曜日。  
马上投入到新一轮准备中的金城好像并没有因为木全和他“分手”而受到什么影响。  
有金城在的桌子围满了有钱人，营业额遥遥领先，NO.1的看板不可动摇。  
开始木全还在犹豫要不要走过来，毕竟自己才刚向金城表示过划清界限的宣言。但其他地方对他NO.1集团身份的排斥让他无处可去。  
尴尬的肿瘤每秒都在膨胀。  
直到有熟悉的面孔向他招手。  
“这不是SYOYA吗，快过来坐～”是上次坐在隔壁一起喝过酒的女生，名字似乎叫玲美。  
“失礼いたします。”  
其实这种方式也挺窘迫的。  
木全用余光注意着金城所在的方向，推杯换盏之间，没有得到视线的回馈。  
“无论什么时候SKY都好温柔…”叫奈津子的女生亲昵地靠进金城怀里。“配上这张冷冰冰的脸，这种反差真是太棒了。”  
反差吗？  
木全皱了皱眉。  
明明是表里如一的残酷性格。  
“今晚也不可以吗？”奈津子邀约式地递上自己的名片。  
她指的大概是闭店后的特别约会。  
木全抿了一口杯子里的冰威士忌，认真地想，到底这里面有没有包括“枕营业”的部分。  
金城穿着领口很低的黑色衬衫，隐约露出结实的胸部线条，还有平常只让木全看过的那颗痣。  
“当然可以。”  
金城笑了笑，干脆地将名片接了下来。  
他当然感觉到了木全视线，但没有力气看向木全，因为努力忍耐已经十分辛苦。

金城的反应让整桌的客人都变得兴奋起来，木全盯着那张名片，脑海里生出翻天覆地的眩晕感。  
——都已经结束“教学”了，他要在哪里，和谁过夜，好像也和我没有什么关系。  
哄闹声中木全牵起了玲美的手。  
少年皱起鼻尖，眼睛里闪着晶莹的光。  
“我们也去吧？”木全拉着她站起来。“现在就去。”  
“诶？”玲美憋红了脸。“你还记得啊，指名的事…”  
“记得。”木全弯了弯眼角。  
玲美上次就暗示过非常喜欢木全，如果愿意陪她出去，就可以给木全一个永久指名。

木全故意让金城看到他和玲美手拉手走出ENOPAL的样子。  
金城以为自己会嫉妒。  
但其实不止是嫉妒。  
尽管另外的情绪已经足够让他坐立难安。

后悔比想象中来得快。

木全知道自己很糟糕。  
无论是在金城面前作秀一般的表演，还是和女孩肩并着肩招摇过市，让LOVE HOTEL的前台镜头录下两个人的脸，都是恶劣且没品的行为。  
最糟糕的是临阵脱逃。  
凌晨一点十二分，木全将被自己利用过的女孩关在门外，说什么“对不起，我还没有准备好”，换来几句带着哭腔的咒骂。  
木全背靠着那扇粉色的门，心想“骗子”之类的实在太抬举他了，应该还有更下作的词汇。  
玲美舍不得伤害他。  
木全知道，自己将永远失去这个善良的客人。

凌晨一点三十五分。  
这时候的金城在做什么呢？  
也许正在奈津子的枕边说着那些他曾对自己说过的“爱的告白”。  
木全坐在地板上，把脸深深埋进膝盖里。  
老式电视循环播放着色情片录影带，屏幕发出“滋滋”的响声。  
坏掉的水龙头一直在漏水，不管在哪里，虚幻的雨都依旧猛烈。

“嗯…”  
木全抚摸着自己的下体，那里比预料更快地变得燥热起来。他想象金城隔着衣服舔弄他的乳头以及喉结。  
录影带传来男男女女做作的叫床声，木全将手指插进潮湿的巢穴，紧跟着发出呻吟。  
轻轻攒动，溪涧就汇集成河流。  
向后撑住地板，仰首呼吸，侧卧着的色欲之神的石膏像，在倒影中拥有了生命。  
“SUKAI，嗯哼…别那么深…”  
“哈…哈啊，快要出来了…”  
从同一具身体中分泌出的同一种液体，经过自己的掌心，就成了肮脏的东西。  
通过自慰得到的高潮是冷的。  
想被他压在身下狠狠操干，想被他弄坏，欲望这回事，如果无法达到沸点，就会立刻变为冰点。

在这冰点的空虚中，木全捂住脸，小声呜咽起来。  
即使那么决绝。  
他还是爱他。

嘘寒问暖的温柔通通只是假象。  
真正的爱是粗暴的。  
看清事实以后，你一定会毫不犹豫地躲开。

“像我这样的人，不会那么容易被收买。”  
“就算只是单纯的性也会很挑剔。”  
“尝试过去碰别人。但我渐渐发觉，不是他就不可以。”

说话之前金城做了充足的心理准备，奈津子伸出手，但却没有勇气给他一个耳光，连这件事也预想过了。

凌晨一点三十五分。  
歌舞伎町的街道热闹如常。  
若说有那么一点点心痛，究竟是少年牵起女孩的手的瞬间，还是走向小巷尽头情人旅馆的背影。

那些无法开口的理由。  
只有夜风知晓。


	6. Chapter 6

无聊的冷战持续不了太久。  
反正都已经那么卑贱。  
若是原则不起作用，就让其他东西变成筹码，一点点积攒，天平总会偏向你所在的这一边。

第三周的给料日，木全在更衣室里堵住金城，将那少得可怜的钞票砸向他。  
“我要你陪我。”  
金城暼了一眼散落下来的钞票，大概估计出了纸片的数量。  
“10万，这是我的全部了。”木全道。“买你的今晚。”  
他以为他会拒绝，没想到他很乐意地接受了。  
金城弯下腰，把钞票一张一张捡起来塞进口袋里，眼角弯成月牙的形状。

还有人伤的不够深，不够惨，要一而再再而三地向神的权威发出挑战。

天知道隐藏在巨石之下的会是什么。  
在火山喷发之前，它也曾几度被错认为是死去了的冰山。

他承认他的窃喜。  
但不承认他的期待。

“到我那里去吧。”金城说。  
以为随口讲出来的话，也有得以实践的一天。

本周ENOPAL的主题是学生时代，走在一起的他们看上去很耀眼。  
金城的黑色立领中山装和木全的浅灰色小西装形成属性分明的对比，野性和禁欲碰撞出美妙的遐想。  
但哪一种都无所谓。  
真正面对面时，赤身裸体，才是最直观的美。

这一次金城带木全去了他的私人公寓。  
进门后金城就开始吻他，将他推到玄关的墙壁上，胡乱地扒掉他的制服外套。  
“你干什么…哈…嗯…”木全小幅度地挣扎了一下，结局还是任凭金城摆布自己赤裸的下半身。  
“不是要我陪你吗？金城把木全困在自己的两臂之间，让他仰卧在床上。  
“我没有想要…做爱…呼…”  
金城脱下自己的上衣，慢慢触碰木全的两腿内侧。  
仅仅被灌溉过一两次的新鲜的土壤，很快就生出了反应。敏感的穴口，只是用手指轻轻摩擦爱抚就能变得湿润。  
——如果能少些口是心非，你会更迷人一点。  
木全捂住嘴，努力让自己不发出声音，金城抓住他的手，一点点掰开，这才让隐忍着的下流得以解放，自由地从禁闭之门冲出去。  
“SYOYA，如果舒服的话，就大声喊出来。”金城提醒着木全。  
每一句呻吟都是阿斯莫德笔下的诗。  
你说你向往纯洁与光明，却义无反顾地踏进象征贪婪的洞窟。  
木全这才发现，软弱如他，没有哪一次能经得住恶魔的考验。

“玲美没有再来过店里了。”金城凑近木全，吻了吻他右脸的痣。“你对她做了什么？”  
“我们去了御茶屋（LOVE HOTEL）”木全道。“你说我对她做了什么。”  
“她的味道很好闻，摸起来也很软…”  
“比和你做的时候舒服多了…啊——”  
拙劣的谎言，一定会很快被识破。  
没有做过的事，没能体会过的快感，描述的再生动，也仅仅是凿不穿的石桩。  
金城通过手上的动作来告诫木全，说谎会受到惩罚。  
“我想听你说实话。”金城吻上木全另一颗唇角的痣，还是同样的潮湿感。  
“这就是实话——”  
金城沉默着，向小穴柔软的内壁伸进第二根手指。  
他想，木全应该很快就会求饶。  
“哈啊——我说…我说…”果然，木全被弄得生疼，不情愿地承认道。“我把玲美关在外面了。”  
“她一定很恨我。”  
“那之后我就一个人待在房间…”木全顿了顿，接下来的情节越来越难以启齿。  
“在房间干什么？”金城继续追问。  
“看川木悠一的色情片…”木全压低了声音。“还有…自慰。”

金城倪着眼看木全，他得到了他想要的答案。  
但这还远远不够。  
在桃色的房间里，少年扭动着身体，衣衫半褪，在厄洛斯给予的极致幻想中，呢喃着情人的名字，淫荡地射出来。

“做给我看。”金城的呼吸明显急促了起来，他的皮肤迅速升温，是被刺激到兴奋最好的证据。  
“不要……”木全拼命摇头，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
金城解开他的衣扣，将手指拔出来。  
经过短暂的抗拒，木全还是屈服了。  
木全的手腕被绑上了先前金城准备好的红色绸带，他闭上眼，紧咬着双唇，在金城面前抚摸起自己的下体。  
他并没有感到被羞辱。  
这一幕早晚有一天会让金城看到，与其说强迫，不如说本来就很想让他看见这样的自己，像一幅色情油画，唯一的作用是挑逗起观看者的欲望。  
他花费了一点时间适应捆绑的感觉，然后以最好的方式去迎合金城在情趣这件事上细致的用心。  
打开窗口，让每个毛孔都感受他的气味。  
“嗯…嗯哼…SUKAI…”木全仰起头，喊着金城的名字，脸颊微微泛红，侧卧的姿态令人心跳不止。  
已经没必要忍耐了。  
金城想。

进入的时候木全立刻发出了声音。  
无防备的，带着颤抖的声音。  
被看不见的枷锁禁锢着的，不肯完全释放的声音。  
——好硬。  
木全动了动眉头，金城突然插进来的性器硬得反常，他有点担心自己会被那粗大的、膨胀的性欲顶破身体。  
一次比一次更快。  
“呼…哈…哈啊…好激烈…唔…唔。”  
抽插的过程中，金城伸出食指让木全含住，一边做一边在口腔和舌根之间搅动。  
津液顺着少年的唇角缓缓流出。  
金城搂住木全的腰，更用力的进入。  
他想尽快解开那层枷锁，这样才能近距离地倾听潮声背后未知的秘密。  
两种液体分别裹紧山峦的表面，清澈的，浓稠的，某种意义上，他们像是在彼此滋养。  
“跟别人做的时候有这么爽吗？”金城的声音沉沉的。  
“啊…不…不…哈…那里…只被SUKAI干过…”  
“只有你，只有你。”  
——我爱你。  
——你一直都知道。  
射的时候木全哭了出来。  
金城吻掉木全的眼泪，将绸带从他手腕上松绑，让他整个人跌进自己怀里。  
——没有别人了。  
金城小心翼翼地拥抱木全。  
被遮住的地方仍旧湿淋淋的，谁也没有想现在就结束这段关系。  
他们在变暗的灯光下喘息，等待另一个日出降临。

“留下吧，SYOYA。”金城将钥匙圈挂在木全的无名指上。“留在我身边。”

黑夜并没有那么漫长。  
他想。  
在世界毁灭以前，至少要认真告白一次。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

木全对着月光的方向伸出左手，金属钥匙圈像指环一样闪亮。  
“没有平时戴的那几个好看。”木全故意道。“不过我很喜欢。”  
但是，告白什么的，用钥匙圈实在有点破坏气氛…  
“平常会收到戒指这种礼物吗？”金城将木全往自己的怀里紧了紧。  
“没有。”木全摇头。“这种东西，一般都是我送给别人…”  
还在想着上一次在哪个连锁酒店社长大小姐的生日宴会上送过卡地亚的时候，金城就自作主张地顶了进来。  
“哈…怎么…咳咳…突然又来…”木全憋了口气，呛地满脸通红。  
“嗯…”金城咬着木全的耳垂，含在舌间舔弄了一会儿。  
——你要知道，戒指这种东西，可不能随便送人。  
微热的呼吸撩拨着木全的耳根，又酥又麻。  
“好痒…”木全轻哼了一声。  
刚才实在太激烈了。  
木全想，他是否真的拥有能让金城再次硬起来的魔力。  
——又变湿了呢，那里。  
金城扣住木全的手背，整段复杂性爱过程中，他其实最喜欢两个人十指相交时简单又温情的感觉。  
指尖穿过指缝，心脏和心脏相连，灵魂与灵魂就融为一体。  
——SUKAI，果然变得好硬。  
“好舒服。”木全回应着，仿佛是从胸腔中自己发出来的叹息般的声音。  
不知道是刻意的挑逗，还是疲倦过后机械的配合。  
哪怕已经站在了欲望的顶点，占有这回事，也应该先征得爱人的同意。  
“可以吗。”金城小心地确认着。  
木全偏头蹭着金城的脸。  
SUKAI，用钥匙圈就想锁住我，是不是太抠门了一点？  
知道吗，SYOYA，那可是祖传的钥匙圈。  
金城笑意满满。  
木全露出一副不甚相信的表情，紧接着，本能的叫声倒是让金城兴致高涨。  
——根本用不着任何东西，你已经圈住我了。  
话说回来，和激烈的拥抱相比，其实体贴的性爱也不错。  
木全有些羞惗的背过身。  
反正光线这么暗，也没人看得到他的脸有多红。

盛夏来临了。  
木全拎着他的旅行包搬进了金城的公寓。  
口袋里灌满了35度的空气。  
很快挥发掉的粘在衣领上的香水味，钥匙捏在掌心留下的金属味，以及融化进去太多水份的冰牛奶味。  
他管这些叫做恋爱。

连呼吸也很甜。  
只是大多时候它都是个不为人知的秘密。

那件事过后，奈津子还是回到ENOPAL找金城，点了最贵的酒来试探他的秘密。  
“SKY，上次说的那个人——”奈津子仍有些不甘心道。“到底是你的哪个客人？我认识她吗？”  
金城想，也不是特意要说成是“あいつ”，但还是阴差阳错地把性别糊弄过去了。  
“说出来就没意思了。”  
“不如就让我们自行想象——”  
金城与她碰杯，同时做出一个面具式的虚伪笑容。  
木全喝下金城分过来的香槟，在桌子另一面和他悄悄牵手。  
热海在暗地里翻腾汹涌。  
每日每夜。

「这样是不是太过分了点？」  
「也许真的会遭到报应。」  
「是吗？那就坚持到那时候为止。」

木全推开公寓的门，在衣帽架前给金城发去了最后一条信息。  
半小时后金城才回来，摘掉他用来搭配“不良”这个主题的鸭舌帽。  
木全还没有习惯金城的新发色，在静静端详的过程中，金城靠过来吻了他，将糖果送进他的嘴里。

刚刚好尝到了有点酸的那一层。

“ただいま。”金城收回那个吻，玄关的灯在他的睫毛上落下金光。  
“おかえり。”木全伸手搂住金城的脖子。

就这样吧。  
暂时被幸福的幻觉诱惑着。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

木全想，他果然还是讨厌ホスト这个职业。灯红酒绿的世界人来人往，用金钱堆砌着下流，当报复失去了本来意义，就是对自我的亵渎。  
木全不喜欢对别人笑，也不喜欢看金城对别人笑，书上说这种感情叫做“占有欲”，但没有解释它是褒义还是贬义。  
金城偶尔还是会为了陪客人夜不归宿，虽然木全已经决定好要对他充分信任，心里还是像被抽走水的泳池一样空旷。  
亲密接触以后，对恋人肉体的渴求更近乎病态，只要对方稍微有一点冷淡，都会令人感到不安。

再说了，交往以后，他都没想过要碰他。

金城觉得他的男孩是水做的。  
又像陶瓷娃娃一样拥有柔和的粉和洁净的白，由内而外都清脆空灵。  
睡觉时靠在枕边交换呼吸，拼命忍耐着想占有他的冲动，好让头脑保持清醒。

本来，隽永的爱就该从细微开始。

爱让思想断层。  
一半是丰盈，一半是干涸。  
用双手在悬崖上挖出瀑布，来势汹汹，鲜血直流。  
疯狂地反向行走。  
如果荒唐也有味道，它一定是混着泥土气的松香。  
他早就忘记了。  
他们之间一向热烈又粗犷。

金城面对着木全睡着了。  
没有回应他的渴望，只是安静的睡着了。  
有些话已经到了嘴边，还是任由它消失不见。

忍耐，是最尖锐的利刃。  
划开羞耻的外壳，穿破背德的盾。  
但遇上爱欲的金刚石，还是会折成两半。

谁都有隐秘的性癖。  
比如现在，就这样看着恋人的睡颜，在对方毫不知情的状况下自慰。  
像在气管里塞入了坚硬的果核。  
直到最后也不被发现，一个人在窒息感中达到高潮。  
会很奇怪吗？  
开始木全有点被吓住了，但理智很快就被欲望埋没，自私地、迫切的想要压抑已久的身体得到满足。

“SUKAI，操进来好不好…再深一点，把我弄坏……”  
溢出的分泌物让木全套弄下体的声音听起来黏黏的。  
出于某种原因，木全一直射不出来。  
他痛苦的喘息着，张开口努力换气，眼泪和唾液倒灌进鼻腔和咽喉。  
罪恶的种子悄然生长。  
他需要一点刺激来作为养料。  
“哈…嗯……”  
“好难受……”  
“SUKAI，用力干我…呜…让我射…我好想射……”

圣者也无法做到听而不闻。  
虽然什么也看不到，但光是想象木全衣衫半褪，撸动逐渐变得粗涨的性器的样子，就已经完全勃起了。

可他的脸还是那么美，那么沉静。  
被雕琢过的轮廓，镀上了圣洁的光辉。

金城的心跳犹如擂鼓。  
他想象木全窄小而湿润的穴口，会紧紧咬住肉棒的温热的甬道，要如何完整的吞下他的全部。

“SUKAI…”木全小声念着恋人的名字，他想亲吻金城的嘴唇和鼻尖，但那样一定会把他吵醒。  
他拭掉眼角挤出来的泪水，下处仍既空虚又憋闷。  
那么淫乱，只有神才能看得见。

“嗯——”  
“睡梦中”的金城翻动着身体，无意识地向木全靠近，他故意发出渲染了情欲的声音，故意让木全看到他的勃起。  
“嗯…SYOYA…”

爱与欲，在梦中也融为一体。  
一瞬间，有种灵魂相认的共通感。

木全一边幻想着金城袒露而出阴茎狠狠地挺入他唯一的圣地，一边加快了套弄的速度。  
兴奋的汗水濡湿他的衣襟，一起渗透出来的还有野菊花的香味。  
“好爽…SUKAI…”  
“不行，要出来了，啊——”  
木全畅快地呻吟。  
吸收完养料的下体很快就得到了解放。  
精液顺着肉柱滑落到张开的大腿内侧，这时候木全才觉得粘稠得有些肮脏。

他感到疲累，比真正做的时候还要疲累。  
但还是必须离开这里，到浴室去清洗干净。  
他连拖鞋也没有穿。  
汁水流到了脚腕，湿漉漉的蔓延开来。

嗒嗒嗒嗒。

木全取下淋浴头，阀门也不敢开得太大，尽可能的压低声音。  
直到有人从背后将他抱住，他才惊讶的试图回头。  
“SUKAI？”  
“SYOYA.”金城喊他的名字，腾出另一只手插进他一片糜乱的下体。  
沉睡着的维纳斯突然醒来，闯进阴暗的湿地，嘈杂和安宁，两者显得格格不入。

无法控制地。  
想这样抱着他操干。  
听他放声大叫。

把颠倒的半球翻转过来，白昼就变成了黑夜。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

“SYOYA，是在考验我的忍耐力吗。”金城将手指慢慢移动到木全柔软的臀缝，整个过程中，紧实的穴口仍不断向外分泌着液体。  
“看来我这个老师当的很失败，已经到了需要学生自己解决的地步了。”  
“都是SUKAI的错…”木全撑住浴室的瓷砖墙壁，喘着气道。“是SUKAI一直不肯碰我，才会…嗯…变成这样…”

寂しいかなぁ。  
渐渐变得不满足了啊，SYOYA。  
只是这么久没做，就好像被完全抽空了。

金城握住木全的左手，让他整个人以后仰的姿势倒在自己怀里，交叠着的手背和手心轻轻覆上木全已经泛红的乳首。  
从那时起他就喜欢教他这样做。  
躯体之间摩擦起伏，一下一下敲在兴奋点上，近在咫尺，密不可分。  
金城的忍耐力并没有想象中那么好，仅仅是被木全自慰的声音轻轻撩拨，就丧失了苦苦积攒的理智，要论敏感度，尖端还没碰到对方的性器就已经开始凸起充血，一时之间倒也说不上来是谁为谁所臣服。  
他是如此矛盾。  
想要更多却又抗拒更多，久而久之，冷漠的面具就会生长在脸上，再试图揭下来就不再那么容易。

连呼吸的频率都契合。  
但这欢愉令人黯然神伤。

木全喜欢在浴室和金城做爱。  
在这些或黑暗或潮湿的地方，平时沉默寡言的人更容易表现出开放的本性。  
金城也是，在这里被他拥抱着，就像走进一团火焰。  
光和热都投射在你的身上。  
红色的部分融化一切，蓝色的部分奄奄一息。每一次靠近都会感到不可思议，因为即使外层激烈地燃烧起来，心的温度仍是最低的。  
本能的抗拒恋爱这层关系，是不会爱还是不敢爱，金城本人也说不清。  
唯一一次告白也只是把钥匙圈套在对方手指上含糊的表达，说爱时淡泊，做爱时热灼，每一天都在扩大这反差的不安。

少年极力的表现着他的放荡，但生涩的动作使他看起来更为纯情。  
“嗯…嗯…啊…SUKAI…”木全用力揉着自己越来越硬的乳尖。  
他的灵魂在呼唤。  
请操进来，狠狠操进来，最好再射在里面。  
“再来温习一下吧，SYOYA。”  
金城的眼里透出冷冽的光，他看不到木全把下唇咬到几乎出血的模样，但他嗅到了空气中浅淡的腥味。  
他也想深深地操进去。  
金城想，他又不是什么圣人，之所以站在这里，就是为了满足心里被钻开成伤口的、已经发黑腐烂的欲望。

囊袋敲在后穴的边缘，撞上一层又一层泻出来的淫水，发出啪啪啪的响声。  
里里外外都被抽插到发软。  
金城充血的尖端终于完全没入了木全柔软的领地，突然覆上来的紧咬感令他“嘶”的一下发出爽快的叹息，他开始想象，木全像只小兔子一样趴在他的胸口，咕噜咕噜舔着他的嘴唇，操到最深处的时候迷迷糊糊地射精。  
既然是想象，那可以再下流一点吗？  
不止是捏着手腕大叫着射在他身上，还想看木全被操到失禁的表情。

做到最后他们重新开始面对面，金城揽着木全的腰让他保持微微悬空的姿态，前额顶着前额，张口将粗重的呼吸吞进肺里。  
木全勾着金城的脖子，真的开始舔他的嘴唇，于是品尝到了原本只浮在空中的淡淡血腥气，滑进口腔后是浓厚的甜。  
——射不出来了。  
木全呼哈呼哈地喘着气。  
他想起刚刚在镜子里看到的自己，那么淫荡地握着金城的手抚弄他的硬挺，长久地交缠在一起。  
他的心中又燃起了久违的报复欲。  
混合着对身上人复杂的思恋，褒贬不一的情绪，放大又放大。

——太爽了。  
金城仰起头，感受着内壁的每一片褶皱和肉穴的每一块绵软都紧贴在他肉棒上的细腻酥麻。

“射给我…SUKAI…”木全主动提出了要求。“射到最里面…”  
“嗯…”金城搂住木全的后颈。“是你的，全部都是你的。”

空虚的容器灌满了热液，一滴不漏地吸食进去，把甬道都塞得肿胀。  
——可这真的是全部吗？  
木全睁开眼睛，释放过后的他们相拥在一起，时间的指针好像着魔般地停止不动。

“SUKAI真的喜欢我吗？”木全颤抖着张口。  
“喜欢。”金城抱着他道。  
“那么…可以放弃做ホスト吗？”  
“想要SUKAI只看着我。”  
“整个世界里，没有其他人。”  
木全吸了吸鼻子，无形的泪珠润湿了他的下睫毛。  
“我喜欢SYOYA。”金城吻了吻木全的喉结处，淡淡道。“但你知道的，我不会只属于你一个人。”

寂しいけど。  
10万円，怎么可能真的买到你的全部。

木全看向天花板，黑色的一点在他的视野中逐渐模糊扩散。

——我也分不清了。  
——到底我们中间，是谁比较寂寞。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

从很小的时候开始，他就是别人口中最幸福的孩子，在无数次比较与被比较里获得优胜，永远没有痛苦和疲惫的权利。  
他的人生一帆风顺。  
但就是其中最微小的，不值一提的变故，完完全全地改变了他。  
黑色玻璃珠一般美丽的眼睛，包含着沉重幽深的暗影，暗无天日的时间里，就以想象出来的光为生。  
向来顺从的他首先学会了如何跟别人吵架。  
用那些也同时朝向自己的利刃，使所有人都变得伤痕累累。  
大家都感受到相同的痛，才不会孤独。  
木全想。  
都已经习惯了谎言。  
他怎么可能会是寂寞的那一个。

另一个夜晚，他们坐在熟悉的桌前，冲女孩们假惺惺地堆笑，换来一瓶又一瓶高级香槟。  
木全给了自己一个继续陪金城工作的荒诞理由，往台阶上跑下来的时候，才稍微有点如释重负。

今晚是金城常客奈津子小姐的生日。  
许多人聚集在一起切开价值6万円的蛋糕，欢歌笑语中奈津子靠在金城肩头，转过身试图与他接吻拥抱，却被他又一次苦笑着拒绝了。  
起先，富有的女人只是略微感到不快。  
真正被激怒还是金城在众人面前没有接过她递出来的邀约名片的瞬间。  
奈津子砸掉了手中的玻璃杯，清脆的响声将热烈的派对气氛立刻拉到了零点。

“我都已经卑微到这个地步了，真是不可思议。”奈津子抱臂道。“时间一长，你是不是已经忘记自己是谁了？”  
“之前就算了。”  
“我以为至少在今天，你还会给我这个‘恩人’一点面子。”  
“SKY最近是在和什么人恋爱吧？”奈津子抚着指甲继续道。“从NO.1的身份来说，真情实感可是很糟糕的，让人有种辛苦投进去的钱都拿去打水漂的不快呢。”  
“奈津子さん究竟想说什么？”金城从地上捻起一块碎玻璃片。  
“我想说——被别人用钱养着的男人，就不要活得太随心所欲。”

对了。  
他生来就像一个堆砌而成的、需要别人支撑才能站立的物品。  
——如果突然崩塌会怎样？  
金城弯着腰，继续捡那些散落在地面的玻璃片，奈津子的愤怒宣言从他的耳朵里穿进穿出。他想，很快他就会彻底失去70%的营业额来源——那个整整支持了他三年半，将他从无名小卒培养成NO.1的女社长。

“以及，我可是从玲美那里听到了关于SYOYAちゃん很微妙的事哦——以约会为借口骗到永久指名以后就把人锁在门外，整晚都不管不顾。”  
“マジ最低…”  
”我看，你们两个不如组个TEAM嘘つき吧？”

女人们的视线刷地一下集中到木全身上，仿佛想要扒掉他的外壳，只留下全裸的内核以供解剖和踢打。  
面对这些对他恶劣品性的指责，他一点也没有否认。毕竟给出去的伤害确实无法收回。  
玲美今天也没有来。  
奈津子说话时，坐在桌子一角的木全仍旧理直气壮地往新玻璃杯里夹着冰块。  
少年从不为他做的错事感到懊悔，诸多混乱与嘈杂中，他只想将注意力定格在他唯一关心的人身上。  
金城就是那个破碎的玻璃杯。  
在捡其中一块碎片时他划伤了他的手指，然后他抬头看向奈津子，冷冽的视线传达着毫不动摇的信号。  
这就是他所说的“不会只属于一个人”。

“别再妄想得到我的一分钱了，SKY。”奈津子甩下名片。

事实往往令人不安。

看着女人的背影，他也有一点感同身受地痛恨这个漠然的他。  
讨厌的是，这些又恨又爱的成分里，总是爱更多一点。  
在接下来人群散开的冷清场景里，木全走到金城身边，蹲下来也一同拾起剩下的碎片。  
少年攥着他的手，自作主张地将那根流血的食指含进自己口中。  
谁又试图去拯救谁。  
那时木全抬头仰视金城的灼热目光，他称其为“下贱的勇敢”。

他终于和他又一起走了同一条夜路。

也许因为这个变故金城会放弃做ホスト，面临着失业破产交不起公寓租金的冲击，木全的心底反而爬上了一丝微妙的窃喜。

“钱的事我会想办法的。”  
转动钥匙时木全背对着金城道。  
“在此之前，先让我安慰你吧，SUKAI。”

骗子和骗子胜负已定的博弈。

他们在门前拥吻。  
一边跨向走廊，一边一件一件剥掉身上的衣物。  
他连爱都不会说。  
他也承认他是真的下贱。

“让我安慰你吧，SUKAI。”木全重复道。

——不止是机械的泄欲工具。

金城望向少年那黑色玻璃珠一般的眼瞳，岩浆倒灌在他的心尖上，深刻的悲切中，仍无法坦诚地说爱。  
身体总是比语言更诚实。  
“失业”的当晚，他们一丝不挂地做爱，月光恰到好处的穿过窗帘的缝隙落在身上，天赐的圣洁装点着色欲的美。

真的好像只是一场认真的安慰。

金城亲吻木全的脚踝，顺着光滑的内侧一直向上，耐心地寻找着每一处敏感点。  
木全浑身赤裸地仰卧着，朝心爱之人张开双腿，让他看到自己毫无保留的、完整的一面。  
金城屈膝匍匐着，犹如行礼般微微低下头。  
好像今天才是他们第一次上床。  
他在认真品尝他的味道。  
浓厚的硬糖，柔韧的软糖，清甜的汁液，慢慢转化成淡淡的咸和涩。  
原来甜美表层下的苦厄才是少年本来的味道。

他们都需要一点耐心。

永远不被太阳拂照之地。  
温软的巢穴，是朝向死亡和绝望的深渊。  
是虔诚的祈祷，才让干涸的井重新生出清澈的源流。

金城避开木全裸露的性器，细致地舔弄他的大腿根部，轻嘬一口，他就止不住地浑身颤抖。  
细长白皙的双腿像一件华美的艺术品。  
他都担心会将他碰坏。

请你侵犯我。  
用力地侵犯我，好让我可以死在这幻觉般的当下。

下体逐渐开始涨大，木全想要伸手去碰，中途却被金城扣住了指间。  
变硬的阴茎被金城一寸一寸含进嘴里，舌尖卷住即将倾泻出来的敏感，前后搅动着，吞吐时发出黏糊糊的声音。  
过程中，金城感觉到木全的硬物在自己的嘴里跳动了几下，恐怕已经到了欲望的边缘。  
木全握紧着金城的手，一想到准备接受自己那滩白浊的容器是金城的口腔，就变得有些紧张。  
意识到对方想法的金城用力吸了一口木全已经向外分泌液体的肉柱。  
少年的小腹一阵抽动。  
射在金城嘴里的时候，木全的瞳孔因为过分舒爽都变得涣散，他的腰部自然地向前挺起，唇边终于飘出干涩的呻吟。  
金城将精液咽下去一半，吐出性器后顺势向前压到木全身上和他接吻，把剩下的液体递到木全口中。  
没有先前那么敷衍，这一次认真地吻了很久，金城像含住性器那样含着木全的舌头深深地吸吮，多余的唾液从木全的嘴角溢出，金城伸出手抚摸着木全臀缝和大腿相接的外侧，那里意外地已经潮湿一片。

早就想要对方操进来了。  
但被亲吻到发红发烫的双唇不肯发出呻吟之外的声音。  
他多少有点厌倦了他的被动，索性以这种方式引诱他作出反应。

一吻结束后，木全白嫩的肌肤渐渐透出经过情欲渲染的淡粉色。他断断续续地深呼吸，回忆着自己体内的气味和金城身上的气味。  
有一种中和之后的清新感。  
金城稍稍偏头轻啄木全的脸颊，嘴唇滑过他的下颌，停在耳根。  
木全能感觉到紧贴着自己下体的金城的下体正无法抑制地变硬，身躯与身躯之间小幅度的彼此摩擦着，刺激得他后穴微张。

SUKAI…  
到底要等到什么时候才肯进来？

为了适应刺激，内壁自动紧缩起来，木全扶住金城同样裸露的肩膀和后颈，发出爽快的喟叹。

想要吗，SYOYA？

金城继续着他坏心眼的爱抚，直到木全又一次不情愿地缴械投降。  
“操进来，SUKAI…嗯…现在就操进来…”  
得到满意回应的金城直起身，顺势抬高木全的腿，更换姿势以后再度舔过那些敏感的内侧，才将坚挺的性器对准他的穴口缓缓地刮拭。  
真正进入以后，木全才开始放声叫起来。  
一边是大而满，一边是紧且柔。  
抽插时腰也摆动着，整根都没入里面，热情又亢奋。  
“哈啊…SUKAI…好棒…”  
“SYOYAも。”金城按住木全胸前的凸起，低声喘道。

没有任何防备的。  
尽情的，自由的。  
全部射进来。

——想要你只属于我。

木全吃力的抬头去吻金城，湿漉漉的印在他唇边。  
这频率让木全很快抽搐起来，分泌物热浪一般吸附着粗大，越来越滚烫。  
所有的声音都消失了。  
夏夜蝉鸣，星空下的海潮翻涌，柔软的耳语，以及交合时啪嗒啪嗒的闷响。  
什么都比不上这短暂的拥有。

金城紧紧地抱着木全，低吟着射在他的身体里。  
天堂就在此侧。  
他于幽暗的巢穴尽头听见了自己心跳的回声。

“我们只属于彼此。”

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

“SUKAI觉得舒服吗？”

木全靠在一旁，再度舔了舔金城的乳首，卷在舌头中间柔和地转了一圈，慢慢吐出来。  
不知道这份安慰够不够格。  
金城抱着木全的手臂稍稍紧了紧，刚刚平稳的喘息又一次开始急促。  
他也不确定有多喜欢他的身体，也许只是在极寒状态下对温暖的依赖，像一块不会融化的冰被热的源头吸引。

很舒服，舒服到想把他重新按到身下再做一次。

木全张开腿微微抬臀蹭着金城的下体，那里有白色和透明色的液体溢出来，沾在内侧的连接处，就这么湿漉漉地越蹭越紧密。  
只要他们中有人真正满足就好。  
两个人的体液混杂在一起，通过爱抚的方式黏连到肌肤表面，然后渗透进最深处。  
以前都没有爱过，也没有被安慰过。  
若说是寂寞的人惺惺相惜未免有些太自作多情，当成是已经习惯彼此之间身体与身体的交流，似乎更容易接受。

他像是敲碎外壳后寄生在他身上的软体动物，从第一次做爱开始，护盾就被无情地摘去，因此不得不全心全意地保持依恋。

由于生理反应而自然流下的泪水让木全看起来愈发地楚楚可怜，射过以后也没有完全消耗掉的能量，证明着脆弱的枝叶正在茁壮生长。  
金城凑过去和他继续接吻，几经吮吸也没能好好地刺激到唾液腺，在那仿佛亮着火光的洞穴中，越吻越感觉口干，而身体的另一处则是源源不断的水润，每一次摩擦都牵扯出更多的潮湿，于是他只好用从下面沾取的东西来滋养他快要干裂的唇，维持到亲吻结束，再屈身下去解决他的渴。金城揉着木全的性器，一边抚弄一边强迫木全哭出来，从后者肉穴中挤出的粘液覆满他的口鼻。  
多多少少还能再来一次。  
他喜欢听他带着哭腔的呻吟，也许在这一刻他才最真实。

一点点回到最开始。  
只要足够耐心，他们就能一直彼此安慰。

尽管努力坚持了一会，还是不得不迎来必经的结束。

“怎么办呢。”金城将木全搂回怀里。“如果什么都没有了，还要继续跟我交往吗？”  
“当然。”木全吸了吸鼻子道。  
“那么明天就搬出去吧，找个合适的地方，或许会小一点，但是我们还在一起。”金城温柔地提议着。  
“不用搬出去。我说过的，我会想办法拿到钱。”木全摇了摇头。“SUKAI，可能不知道我是谁——”  
“SYOYA。”金城打断道。“还记得第一次见面吗？我故意用了你喜欢的唇膏。”  
“是我在引诱你。”  
“明明知道你是谁，却还是做了许多卑劣的事。”  
他以为他会很意外，但那眼神里更多是平静和了然。  
“卑劣的事。”木全攥住金城的手指。“SUKAI是说教我做ホスト，还是和我上床？”  
“这些都是我自愿的。”  
“而且，希望SUKAI只属于我，对于身为ホスト的你而言，这个要求也很卑劣。”  
“就算现在告诉我，做爱和交往都是为了别的目的，我也一样喜欢SUKAI。所以没事的，我会和你在一起，我们会有足够的钱。”

大概再多解释也是徒劳，于是金城转过去吻了吻木全的脸。  
——太好了。  
——他们只是两个卑劣的小孩。

“SUKAI只要帮我就好了。”木全回抱着金城道。  
“我应该怎么做？”  
“陪我回家吧，在那个人面前证明我们的关系。”

-

其实我的爱也很自私。  
就像你看不到卑劣之下的卑劣，以为完全剖白的坦诚的心，切开后还是流出又黑又臭的汁液。  
成千上万种证明爱的方式里，只有伤害才足够深刻。  
被背叛，被利用。  
如果这就是爱，也没什么不可以。

我一直在等待太阳升起的时刻，走进往日连影子都见不到的神像的背阴里，光与暗的极端面将会一览无遗。

自称为智者的愚人。  
从白昼到黑夜。

赞颂，祈求，忏悔。

TBC.


End file.
